Sometimes
by infinity-beyond
Summary: Riley is leaving for UCLA and saying goodbye to everybody. Where is Maya? Rilaya


"Will you talk to her?" The question is directed towards Lucas, nodding, he gives you a hug goodbye.

"Yeah, of course. She'll come around." You want to believe him, you do. But the fact remains Maya's in the car in the parking lot while you're about to board a plane miles away from her.

Riley hugs her mom and dad next, telling them how much you love them, your dad has tears in his eyes and he won't let you go.

"Dad." You breathe out, struggling for air. "Sorry." He sniffles, Auggie steps up next. "If you need me, I'll be there." Auggie says, puffing out his chest. You laugh through your tears and give him an affectionate pat on his curls.

"Zay!" The young black man twirls you around, tipping his imaginary cowboy hat at you. In another lifetime you believe you could've fallen in love with him.

Farkle is harder to say goodbye than you expected. He knows you better than sometimes even Maya and right now he's looking at you like you're his world and you don't know how to deal with that. Maybe that's always been your greatest fault.

"This isn't goodbye." Farkle confirms, clutching Riley to his chest. Continuing, "She'll forgive you." He sounds so sure, so sincere, that it makes something ache inside of you.

You can't help that your eyes are watching the gate waiting for Maya to run through and say goodbye to you. No matter how much apologizing or begging on your end Maya would not get out of the car.

You know Maya believes that if she doesn't say goodbye than you're not really leaving, that tomorrow you guys will go dorm room shopping. But the truth is California, UCLA, that's your future. That's where you need to be right now.

"Riley!" Your heart clenches, for a second you don't believe it, don't believe that Maya is really in front of you. Until she's clutching you like her life depends on it. Your holding onto her tightly and you can only imagine how this looks to outsiders. None of that matters because your girl is in your arms.

"I love you." Maya rushes out, everybody instantly looks away not wanting to interrupt any scene that is about to play out. Your eyes meet Lucas and he gives you his approval, nodding and silently telling you its ok.

You pull Maya over by the window and it's far enough away that your family and friends can't hear your conversation.

"I love you! Do you hear me?" Maya is like a wild woman now, her hands are clutching your face.

"Maya."

"No! Don't you fucking dare!" She rips away from you violently. "It's your fault." Maya eyes are blazing now. "You assumed! Always assumed. Thought it was Lucas, but couldn't you see it was you, always you."

There's no doubt in your mind that she's referring to Texas.

"Now you're leaving me for California!" Maya's body is shaking so hard and part of you wants to just hold her. To tell her that it's not one sided, never one sided.

"Maya." You try again, still it's not working. All Maya is doing is repeating herself, going over the same phrases, the same mindset.

You kiss her. Right in front of the people you grew up with, your family, strangers. It's the best damn kiss you've ever had.

Maya is clutching her lips, you see the shock in her blue orbs. "What'd you do that for?"

"I love you too." The words are out there, finally.

"Flight 203 is boarding now." The woman from the front desk announces.

Now it's your chance to go crazy. You clutch Maya tightly and whisper things that you've never said to another human being. You both are rushing things out, trying to get them out before you're gone, both knowing this is the last time you will see each other in a while.

"We'll skype and text. Maya this isn't over." You promise, whispering I love you into her hair. She does the same, she's crying and your crying and right now all you want to do is be in New York with her. But this is your own world and Maya will always be a part of it no matter where you're at.

Maya kissed you one last time and your father comes over hugging you both and telling you it's time to go. You stop in front of your group still clutching onto Maya, "I'll see you guys at Thanksgiving." You promise, everybody gives you one last hug. "The best woman won. No hard feelings." Lucas whispers into your ear, you realize he really is the best brother you could have.

She walks you to as far as she's able to. "This isn't over." She confirms, placing a kiss on your lips.

"Last call for Flight 203."

You sigh, feeling like an animal caught between a cage. Do you ask her to come with you? Do you stay? Or do you go?

"This isn't over." You say again, finally walking away from her.


End file.
